Maaf
by Nam Jung
Summary: [Fin Chap]"Andwae…. Andwae…. Mianhae Jaemin-ah…. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh?"―Mark/NCT Dream/Mark Lee x Na Jaemin/MarkMin/Slight!MarkHyuck/Slight!NoMin/BxB/RnR!
1. PROLOG

**Prolog**

Jaemin, siswi angkatan 2 Internasional High School. Ia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Mark, siswa angkatan 3 Dreamland High School. Setiap hari, Jaemin dijemput oleh Mark. Namun, tidak untuk hari ini. Mark tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada acara keluarga. Alhasil, Jaemin pulang sendiri. Padahal cuaca sedang tidak mendukung.

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota Seoul. Jaemin masih berdiri di teras sekolah. Ia sedang berpikir, apakah ia harus menembus hujan atau menunggu hujan reda. Akhirnya Jaemin memilih untuk membelah hujan agar cepat sampai rumah. Dengan pakaian yang basah kuyub, Jaemin duduk di sebuah halte bus. Bukan untuk menunggu bus, melainkan untuk beristirahat. Sangat tidak mungkin jika ia naik bus dengan keadaan basah kuyub seperti ini. Yang ada, ia malah dimarahi oleh supir bus.

Angin berhembus kencang. Jaemin memegangi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Mata lebarnya menatap ke terdiam melihat seorang pengendara sepeda motor yang berhenti di pinggir jalan. Apa mungkin ia salah lihat? Itu Mark, kekasihnya. Dibelakang Mark, terduduk seorang _namja_ lain yang tangannya melingkar indah di pinggang Mark.

Apakah Mark baru saja membohonginya?

 **. . .**

 **TBC?**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Hayoooo, siapa yang minta ff MarkMin ber-chapter? Akhirnya aku buat. Tapi cuma prolog. maaf ya kalo gak nyambung. Aku bakalan lanjut kalo yang nge-review banyak.

So? Review juseyoooo….


	2. Chapter 1

Badan Jaemin panas, kepalanya juga pusing, ia bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Mungkin ia demam karena kehujanan kemarin. Tapi, ia tetap berangkat kesekolah. Padahal, ibunya sudah melarang. Jika saja hari ini tidak ada ujian Bahasa Inggris, ia tidak akan masuk sekolah.

Selama disekolah, Jaemin hanya tidur dibangku sekolah. Bahkan untuk sekedar makan pun ia enggan. Lambungnya enggan menerima makanan. Apapun yang ia makan, pasti akan keluar lagi. Jaemin membuka mata merasakan getaran ponselnya.

' _Jaemin-ah. Mian, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kepalaku pusing, aku saja tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Hati-hati di jalan ya'_

Mark baru saja mengiriminya pesan. Tanpa membalas pesan Mark, Jaemin kembali memejamkan matanya.

Jaemin pulang sekolah jalan kaki. Saat di pertengahan jalan, ia bertemu dengan Jeno─teman sekolah Jaemin.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Jeno.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Jaemin halus.

"Kau sakit, lebih baik aku antar," rayu Jeno.

Jaemin tidak bisa menolak ajakan Jeno, karena ia memang membutuhkan tumpangan itu. Jeno menarik tangan Jaemin untuk dilingkarkan di pinggangnya. Jaemin menurut saja. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Jeno. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Jaemin menegakkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi, ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya.

' _Mark_ '

 **. . .**

 **TBC?**

 **. . .**

 **A/N :** Huaaaaaaa… bagaimana chap 2 ini? Selalu saja pendek. Tapi ini belum berakhir. So? Review juseyoooo **XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Suhu tubuh Jaemin semakin naik. Ia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah. Jaemin hanya tidur dan merapatkan selimut. Ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan getaran ponselnya.

' _Jaemin, bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Aku tunggu di taman'_

Mark mengiriminya pesan. Jaemin bangun dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau ingin kemana? Kau sedang sakit Jaemin," kata ibu Jaemin.

"Aku ingin bertemu temanku sebentar _eomma_ ," kata Jaemin.

"Cepatlah pulang, hati-hati dijalan."

Jaemin menunggu Mark di bangku taman. Tak lama kemudian, Jaemin melihat Mark yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Mark. Namun, senyumnya mereda ketika melihat wajah Mark yang penuh dengan amarah.

 **PLAK…**

Jaemin memegang pipi kirinya yang memanas. Mark menampar Jaemin. Kenapa?

"Kau? Benarinya kau selingkuh dariku," kata Mark geram.

"Atas dasar apa aku menuduhku selingkuh?" tanya Jaemin tidak terima.

"Atas dasar apa? Bukankah kemarin kau berboncengan dengan Jeno dan tanganmu melingkar di pinggangnya?"

Emosi Mark semakin memuncak.

"Lalu kenapa? Jeno hanya teman sekelasku. Lagi pula kemarin aku pulang sendiri," kata Jaemin membela diri.

"Haruskah kau pulang bersamanya. Dia itu─"

"Cukup _hyung_ , aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Jika itu maumu, kita sudahi saja. Terima kasih atas kasih sayangmu selama ini _hyung_."Jaemin meninggalkan Mark yang mematung ditaman.

Apa yang kau lakukan Mark? Cepat kecar dia. Bukan hanya mematung disini.

 **. . .**

 **TBC?**

 **. . .**

 **A/N :** Bagaimana ch 3 ini? Memuaskan? Aku harap sih iya. Pada minta dipanjangin. Tapi aku gabisaaaaaaaaaaa~ entah gimana pemikiranku Cuma segini-gini aja. Maaf sebelumnya ya…. Tapi ini belum berakhir. So? Review juseyoooo **:3**


	4. Chapter 3

Demam Jaemin semakin hari semakin meningkat. Saat ini ia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Infuse terpasang apik di tangan kirinya. Wajahnya sudah seperti mayat hidup, sangat pucat. Namun, disaat sakit seperti ini, ia masih memikirkan Mark. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

Jaemin menyempatkan diri untuk meemeriksa akun sosmed-nya. Ia melihat foto di beranda akun instagram miliknya. Foto Mark bersama dengan seseorang dengan caption, ' _Saranghae, Haechanie_ '

Foto Mark yang mencubit pipi seseorang di sebelahnya yang ia yakini bernama Haechan berhasil membuat air mata Jaemin meleleh. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka. Ia meng-out akun miliknya dan memejamkan matanya. Air mata tetap mengalir dari mata bulatnya.

 **. . .**

Entah mengapa, hari ini ia sangat gelisah. Perasaannya mengatakan jika ia ingin bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Perasaanya membawa Mark menuju sebuah tempat yang jarang ia kunjungi. Sekolah Jaemin.

Mark berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Ia menunggu Jaemin keluar. Ia merasa bersalah telah menampar mantan kekasihnya itu. Mark bertemu dengan Jeno di gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya ia malas bertemu dengan Jeno, tapi ia terpaksa harus bertatap muka dengannya.

"Apa kau melihat Jaemin?" tanya Mark.

"Huh, kekasih macam apa kau yang tidak tahu keberadaan kekasihnya sendiri," kata Jeno meremehkan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Tidak usah banyak bicara."

"Ish, apa kau masih peduli padanya? Kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Jaemin dan menuduhnya selingkuh. Sungguh kekanakan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan brengsek?!"

Mark memegang kerah pakaian yang Jeno kenakan, bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjunya.

"Oh, sabar bung. Tapi bukankah kau yang menyelingkuhinya?"

Mark perlahan melonggarkan pegangannya pada kerah pakaian Jeno.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hhh, kau bertanya apa maksudku? Bukankah semua sudah jelas? Jaemin sudah mengetahui kebohonganmu. Ternyata kau tidak pandai menyimpan rahasia, ya."

"Cepat jelaskan apa maksudmu?!" bentak Mark pada Jeno.

"Tanpa kau sadari, Jaemin melihatmu berboncengan dengan _namja_ lain saat aku mengantarnya pulang. Kau melihatku bersama Jaemin kan?" tanya Jeno.

Mark terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu, Jaemin lebih merasakan sakit dari pada kau. Kau kemana saja saat dia sakit? Atau kau memang tidak mengetahuinya? Apa kau tahu, saat dia sakit, wajahnya seperti mayat hidup dan dia pulang berjalan kaki."

Mark terdiam.

"Jika kau jadi aku dan melihatnya berjalan dengan keadaan sakit, apa kau tega membiarkannya pulang berjalan kaki? Tidak kan. Maka dari itu, aku memberinya tumpangan. Ditambah, ia melihat mu membonceng _namja_ lain. Aku tahu semua yang dirasakan Jaemin."

Mark kembali terdiam.

"Sadarlah. Jaemin sangat mencintaimu. Ia tidak pernah menduakanmu. Apalagi dengan ku. Itu mustahil. Jujur, aku juga mencintainya. Tapi aku sadar, dia hanya mencintaimu."

Sungguh, Mark tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia merasa sangat keterlaluan.

"Jaemin sekarang sedang sakit. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah. Semakin hari, demamnya semakin tinggi. Pergilah ke rumah sakit Seoul. Dia pasti sedang menunggumu."

Mendengar perkataan Jeno, Mark langsung melesat ke rumah sakit. Penyesalan dirinya semakin bertambah.

' _Jaemin-ah, mianhae' ―_ Mark

 **. . .**

 **TBC?**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Chap 4 up. Bagaimana? Bingung tidak sama alur ceritanya? Semoga tidak ya. Aku buat ini bukan karena fakta. Aku ngarang semua yang ada disini. Mau tetep lanjut apa gak? Kalo mau, review juseyoooooo **:3**


	5. Final Chap

Mark pergi ke rumah sakit Seoul. Hatinya berkecamuk jadi satu. Ia bertanya ke suster tentang kamar Jaemin. Pintu kamar Jaemin terbuka. Ia melihat seorang dokter yang menutup wajah seseorang yang ada telentang di ranjang dengan kain putih. Mark segera menghampiri orang itu.

" _Andwae_ …. _Andwae_ …. _Mianhae_ Jaemin- _ah_ …. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh?"

Mark menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari memeluk seseorang yang tertutup kain putih. Ia tidak menyangka, Jaemin akan berakhir seperti ini. Sang dokter pun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Mark yang berduka.

" _Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mark membuka matanya mendengar bisikan suara yang ia kenal. Ia melihat ke samping. Berdirilah seorang Na Jaemin yang melihat Mark dengan wajah bingung. Mark masih belum bisa menyadari hal ini.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari," bisik Jaemin. "Ah, _jeosonghamnida_."

"Eoh, aku kira dia anggota keluarga pasien ini," tanya dokter bingung.

"Maaf, dia temanku. _Jeosonghamnida_ ," ucap Jaemin membungkuk dan menarik Mark mengikutinya.

Mark masih saja diam. Mencoba mencerna perbuatannya tadi. Kalau ini Jaemin, lalu yang ia tangisi tadi siapa? Mark mengacak rambutnya gusar. Jaemin tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah Mark.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tadi _hyung_?" tanya Jaemin.

"Aku kira itu kau."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" goda Jaemin.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku, eoh?!" kata Mark nyolot.

Jaemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu di rumah sakit akhirnya datang menjenguknya. Walaupun masih terbesit rasa kecewa. Ia pun akhirnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

"Jaemin-ah. _Mianhae_ ," kata Mark membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm? _Mwoeyo_?" tanya Jaemin.

Mark menggenggam telapak tangan Jaemin.

"Maaf, sudah salah paham padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud menduakanmu. Maaf─"

"Cukup _hyung_ , aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dari jauh hari malah," Jaemin memotong perkataan Mark.

"Kau begini karena aku kan?" tanya Mark.

"Tidak. Ini salahku sendiri _hyung_. Aku hujan-hujanan saat pulang sekolah."

"Sudah tahu begini, kenapa masih saja hujan-hujanan, _eoh_?"

"Hehehe."

Mark memeluk Jaemin. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan Jaemin.

' _Maafkan aku Jaemin-ah. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa' ―_ Mark

 **. . .**

 **FIN**

 **. . .**

 **Epilog**

"Apakah kau akan memutuskan Haechan, _hyung_?" tanya Jaemin selidik.

"Asal kau tahu, Haechan adalah adik sepupuku dari Jeju. Hehehe," kata Mark cengengesan.

"Yak _hyung_ , kau hampir membuatku mati cemburu," kata Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Mark. Ia merasa sangat malu sudah salah paham terhadap Mark.

"Aigoo, imutnya Jaeminku."

Mark mencubit pipi tembam Jaemin.

"Maaf, aku sudah menampar pipi yang mulus ini," kata Mark sembari mengusap pipi Jaemin.

"Asal kau tahu _hyung_. Itu sangat sakit. Aku sampai menangis berhari-hari."

"Mianhae, mianhae, hajima. Naega nananananana."

"Hyung, aku sarankan jika kau tidak hafal liriknya, lebih baik tidak usah bernyanyi. Suaramu sungguh jelek."

"Neoui nun, ko, ip, nananananana Jaemin," Mark bernyanyi dengan menyentuh mata, hidung dan mulut Jaemin.

Jaemin dan Mark tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **A/N:** Huaaaaa. Akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Membosankan? Membingungkan?

Gamsahaeyo. Neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu gamsaheyo, buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu yang sangat amat berharga untuk baca dan me-review FF abal abal ini^^

Salam MarkMin sipper!


End file.
